


Football Stars and Flower Crowns

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullied Harry, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, I suck at tags, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, but oh well, football stars, it was for an anon on tumblr, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the star footie player and Harry is just a peaceful flower child who enjoys making flower crowns. Harry usually gets picked on by the other football players, but Louis is the only nice one to him and sticks up for him. They make flower crowns together :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Stars and Flower Crowns

Louis walked out of the locker room for football and pushed back his sweaty hair as he threw a towel over his shoulder. He smiled as he saw one of the most peculiar freshman he had ever laid eyes on, Harry Styles. He sat in a ball under a large oak tree and picked out fresh flowers for his flower crown. Louis looked at the boy in amazement, he was absolutely stunning. Harry was picking the pretty flowers and putting them in a pile for his flower crown. He was in his own world, smiling to himself.

Louis sighed in delight and abruptly decided to go and sit by the younger boy, “Hi.”

Harry looked up to Louis with his bright green eyes and fresh face, “Hi.”

"What’re you doing, love?" Louis asked, nicely.

Harry blushed slightly and went back to picking flowers, “Just trying to find flowers. For my crown.”

"Really? How’d you get your crown?"

"I make them. They’re really easy."

Just as Louis was about to ask Harry to show him how to make one, a person showed up. “Look at the fag. With his fucking flower crown. You giving it to him up the ass, Lou?”

Harry shook his head, gathering his flowers from the pile, “We were just talking. I’ll leave. Bye.” He mumbled, before taking off.

Louis tried to stop the younger lad, but he walked fast. He tightened his hands into fists and turned to look at the perpetrator, “What’s your problem? He was just minding his own business!”

"He’s a fag, Louis. All he does is make those damn flower crowns. He’s weak," the bully stated, rudely.

"Go fuck yourself, Cole. He wants to make flower crowns? Let him," Louis growled.

Cole chuckled dryly, “So that’s how it is? You’re sticking up for the shrimp?”

Louis sneered, “His name is Harry. He can be gay all he wants because it doesn’t matter. He’s a lovely person, and that’s all that matters.”

"Okay Louis. Go fuck flower crown fag Harry," Cole said before walking away, "Don’t forget practice tomorrow."

"Fuck you!" Louis yelled. Cole laughed to himself, still walking.   
Harry was sitting by the door of the gym with his knees to his chest. Louis jogged to Harry, worried, “You alright? Harry?”

Harry sniffled, “I’m fine. How do you know my name?”

Louis pulled the younger lad into his arms, “Prettiest little thing in the school.”

Harry giggled, “Thank you, Louis.”

"Now how did you know my name?" Louis teased as he tweaked Harry’s nose.

"You’re the star footie player. Everyone knows you."

"Ah, I forgot about that. So, you want to show me how to make a flower crown?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, “Here,” he handed him some flowers, “I’ll teach you.”

Louis grinned and kissed Harry on the cheek softly, “You’re a sweetheart.”

Harry blushed, “Okay, so you take your flower like this,” he said, instructing him how to start his crown. Louis nodded and followed along. Harry looked over to Louis, “Yeah?”

"Um, Can I-?" He cut himself short and just shook his head.

Harry stopped working on his flower crown and looked at Louis, “What?”

Louis blushed and covered his face with his hands, “You’ll think I’m weird.”

Harry grabbed his hands and removed them from his face, “You’re making a flower crown. I’m the definition of weird.”

Louis giggled, “It’s just. Can I sit in your lap?”

Harry blushed quickly, “Uh s-sure.”

Louis smiled and crawled into Harry’s lap as he watched the younger boy make his flower crown. Harry finished his crown and smiled, “Done. See? It’s not too hard.”

Louis grinned, “I like it, can I put it on you?”

Harry nodded, “Did you finish yours?”

"Uh huh."

Harry glanced at Louis’ flower crown, “It’s really good, Louis.”

Louis blushed and hugged Harry, “Yours is the best.”

Harry hugged him back, “Practice. Will you wear it?”

"Of course. I’m gonna wear it until it falls apart."

Harry grinned, “Thank you for that earlier.”

"For what? That thing with Cole? No problem, love," Louis smiled.

"I better be going. It’s getting late. But thank you. Again."

Louis stood up and brushed off his pants, “Uh, yeah, nice talking to you.”

Harry stood up after him, “Yeah,” he said with a smile, “I’m usually around after school if you’re not busy.”

"Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow?" Louis leaned in to kiss Harry on the cheek and he dashed off.

Harry giggled, “Tomorrow.”

Louis was grinning stupidly as he slid into his car. Harry was grinning, making his dimples pop out as he started to walk home.

 

Louis walked to school the next morning excited to see Harry. Harry was at his locker getting his books not paying attention. Louis leaned in beside Harry and smiled, “Is that my Harry?”

Harry bit his lip smiling, “Hi, Louis.”

"Hi, how are you, love?"

"I’m good. How are you?

"I’m fantastic because I have this," Louis gestured to the crown on his head, "And I also get to see a cute guy today."

Harry’s eyes lit up, “You’re wearing it!” but he ignored the last part.

"Of course I am! Now let’s get you to class," Louis smiled. He lead the younger lad down the hall. Harry closed his locker and had his books in his hand. Cole and his friends were coming down the hall and Harry tensed his fingers around the books and sighed.

Cole smirked and looked at Harry, “Little fag. What do you think you’re doing with Louis?”

Harry looked down at his books, “Um I’m j-just heading to class,” he mumbled.

Louis growled, “Leave him alone. He doesn’t do shit to you.”

Cole shoved Harry, “Listen fag, don’t get attached to Louis. He doesn’t like you.” Harry winced and nodded silently.

Louis grasped Cole’s shirt, “How about you shut the fuck up? That kid is precious and I do like him, so fuck yourself.”

Harry stayed silent.   
Cole gasped backing up, “Whatever Lou. Have fun with flower crown fag.”

"Get out of here," Louis growled.

Cole walked away with his friends following him. Louis sighed and looked at Harry, “You okay?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I just got shoved this time. It’s okay.”

Louis gasped, “He’s done more?”

"Not in a while."

Louis frowned and opened his arms up for Harry, “C’mere.”

Harry slowly moved towards Louis, “Can we just get to class? I’m so ready for this day to be over already.”

Louis wrapped him up in his arms, “Not until I give you a hug.”

Harry let out a deep breath and rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder. Louis pulled him in tighter, “You’re alright now.”

Harry nodded, “I don’t wanna go to class today.”

"You wanna go somewhere? You and me?"

"Yes," he whispered in Louis’ shoulder.

"C’mon, love," Louis ushered.

Harry followed beside Louis down the hall, “Where are we going?”

"Where do you want to go?" Louis asked.

"To the tree outside."

"People are gonna see us there," Louis explained.

"You can pick."

"My house?" Louis offered.

"Are you sure?"

Louis snorted, “Of course. No one’s home.”

Harry grinned, “Okay.”

Louis smiled and walked ahead of Harry and out of the doors.

"Do you have a car or are we walking?"

"I’ve got a car, too lazy for that shit."

Harry laughed, “Where’s your car?”

"Car park, silly." Louis smiled.

Harry grinned, “Why are you so nice to me?”

Louis smiled, “Because you’re a nice person.”

"You are too."

"Get in and we can continue the mush later."

Harry laughed, “I like your car” he said getting in the vehicle.

Louis grinned, “Thanks. I worked my butt off for it.”

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, I work at a shoe store," Louis explained.

Harry nodded, “That’s cool.” He reached over and grabbed Louis’ flower crown, placing it on his head.

Louis grinned, “You’re really cute.”

Harry blushed, “Thanks. You are too.”

"So what got you making flower crowns?"

"I just like them. My mum likes them," he said smiling.

Louis grinned, “That’s sweet. I like them too.”

"I’ll make you one."

"You already taught me how," Louis chuckled as he pulled into the driveway of his home.

Harry shrugged, “This your house?”

"It is, come on in," Louis smiled.

Harry got out of the car and held his books walking to the door, “It’s nice.”

"You’re nice," Louis flirted.

Harry grinned, “A footie player is actually nice to me? Wow.”

"It’s no big deal. It’s hard not to be nice to you, with your big doe eyes and ringlets."

Harry shook his head, “You’re the nicest person I know.”

"Liar."

Harry followed Louis into his home, “Whoa. And I’m not lying.”

"Nothing too special," Louis said as he laid down on his couch.

Harry stood awkwardly with his books. Louis patted the space beside him on the couch, “Come sit by me.”

Harry sat down on the couch keeping a good distance between him and sitting his books down in between them.

Louis snorted, “Do I scare you?”

Harry shrugged, “You’re a football player. But you’re nice.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I meant. Why aren’t you sitting closer?”

"Cause I’ve never been in your house."

"And that means you can’t sit by me or on my lap?" Louis teased.

Harry blushed, “Can I?”

"You can sit wherever you want, love."

Harry easily sat on Louis’ lap, “Is this okay?”

Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, “Perfect.”

Harry blushed, “Okay.”

Louis grinned, “You nervous?”

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause you’re cute."

Louis grinned and bit his lip, “You’re cuter.”

Harry sighed, “Says the one who isn’t in the other’s lap.”

Louis frowned, “Stop that.” Louis rolled himself to where he was sitting on Harry’s lap.

Harry giggled, “Hey!”

Louis smirked, “Now you’re the cutest.”

Harry shook his head, “You know you’re really cute.”

"I am, but you’re cuter."

Harry held his hands up, “Not arguing anymore,” he said laughing.

Louis grabbed his hands and pressed him into the couch. Harry’s breath hitched, “What’re you doing?”

"Can I kiss you?" Louis whispered.

Harry sucked in his lip and barely nodded, just enough for Louis to notice. Louis leaned and kissed Harry softly. Harry puckered his lips to meet Louis’.

Louis sighed and pressed Harry close, “Please never give up your flower crowns.”


End file.
